World of Cars Online Wiki:Cars 3
Here you'll find our ideas and speculations about the 3rd movie in the Cars-Series. This page is more like something to discusse about. Ideas for Disney Pixar Cars 3 1st idea: The Marriage Mater returns to Radiator Springs, after having ended up all his spy missions alongside Finn McMissile and Holly Shiftwell. He said, that he never was able to get a spy without coincidence. And so he now wants to rest. They accept Mater's discission. But as we've seen in the end of Cars 2, Holy really likes Mater. They both fall in love and so she decides to give up her spy-career and to stay with Mater in Radiator Springs. Finn returns to London and continues his part time job for the end of the year, before retiring. He now works under the command of Prince Wheeliam. The evil now got quiet. .10 years have gone past after Sir Miles Axlerod and his crew got arrested. No-one now knows where he is. One day later, after a stressful day in Radiator Springs, despite the still devoloping tourists, it comes out, that Axlerod got broken out of jail. It was everywhere in newspapers. It has given huge talks around the globe. Whole Radiator Springs come to Mater and wish to catch him Axlerod again. He refuses, although it's something really important. Mater sais, that he wants to live as he used to do. To tow cars and to do his job. But mainly Holly Shiftwell is more important for him now. He goes away and let everyone alone. The next day Mater and Holly planned their marrige for next week. everyone was surprised, Meanwhile Axlerod killed 20 police officers and found Radiator Springs, to take revenge, since he escaped from jail. He collected weapons from the officers, because he knows, that Mater and Shiftwell are still equipped very well. On his way to the small town, he run out a couple of times through whole US So he accidently visited New York. This has to do with his g.p.s . He's British and knows a lot of countries by leading the World Grand Prix, but America wasn't one of them. He got known about the anniversary of the marrige and was shocked that they love each other, but he cares about other things more. Now we're in the 10 nd week and the anniversary is happening. It was a succes at the end. And the best was that Axlerod got arrested by Sherrif before coming into the town and was send back to jail, but he injured him so hard, that he dies on the wheels of Mater. Everyone now is happy For the services on Sherrif's duties and for his honor, they made statue of him beside the one of Stanley's. The movie ends when Holly kisses Maters bumper on their way to honeymoon. He enjoys it and smiles. The others refused to throw flowers on them, because of the death of Sherrif but they were there to say godbye to the lucky pair. Only one car wheren't there: Lightning McQueen. He was looking up to Sherrif's statue and sais, that he always not one his true inspirations. 2nd idea: The Reunion The "Radiator Springs Grand Prix" at the end of Cars 2 finishes, the cars all talk with each other about how great the race was, and how Lightning won... alongside Mater.... Every racer except Lightning return to their home countries to continue racing. Meanwhile, Lightning finally gets the break that he deserves from the second movie. Meanwhile, Mater is starting to miss Holley a lot. But low and behold, both Holley and Finn decided to come to Radiator Springs for their holiday (it's almost "Tanksgiving", if you're wondering). They all greet each other and Finn and Holley rent rooms for themselves in the Cozy Cone Motel. As for Lightning's break, it gets short-lived when he gets an "invitation" to a race in another location (to be precise,NC ). But it's not really an invitation, more of a threat to Radiator Springs. It says "Hey, qwerty 500 I challenge you to a race in NC on Tuesday, November 19 ! Are you up for it? If not, then you and your town will be deserted! HA HA HA ! $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ -Bender Fender". Lightning responds to this by deciding to accept the "invitation" and race against this... "Bender Fender". But what Lightning doesn't know is that this racer possibly cheats even more than Chick Hicks does, even in 10000 more ways! Responding to Lightning going, Mater, Holley, Finn, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Sally, Luigi, Guido, Filmore and Sarge decide to go along with him. He decides to have Mater, Luigi, Guido, Ramone, Flo, Sarge, Filmore, Finn, and Holley go with him, so that Sally can run the motel and Wheel Well and Sheriff can catch speeders and criminals. So they head off to NC where they will encounter a friendly coach called mow.he is a really good racing coach, he good as Doc Hudson. mow trains Lightning to race, Mater to be Lightning's crew chief (since he needs a new one to replace Doc), Ramone to be able to wipe Lightning's windshield with his paint brush, and teaching Filmore to fill up Lightning's gas tank. With a newly refurbished pit crew, Lightning and company head to the race track on the night before the challenge. There, they finally greet this "Bender Fender", only Mater recognizes it as someone else, someone who he remembers was mean to him in his heyday: Bubba. The rustic, red, ginormous tow truck with more buck teeth than Mater! He sees Mater and says "Well, well, well, Mater. It's been too long! This is your racer, Lightning McQueen? He slow! HA ! Well, this should be easy!" Lightning questions Mater how Bubba knows about him, and Mater explains everything about his heyday in Radiator Springs. The next day, after a night's rest, the gang get Lightning ready to race against Bubba, but Bubba isn't the only racer on the track: there are all kinds of rusted up cars preparing for race. Eventually, they get into the race and Lightning wins, but it's a really tough race. Bubba put up traps all over that he told all the other racers about, and Lightning was the only one to run into every single one of them... on the first lap. There were 10 laps, and so after the first lap, Lightning caught up to and passed Bubba and won. After that, the gang return to Radiator Springs, but not without a few more words from mow, including final goodbyes. Everything returns to normal in Radiator Springs, and after "Tanksgiving", Finn and Holley are about to leave, saying that they will probably not return for Christmas . Finn/Holley has been shoot down end Category:Cars 3